


Good Boy Gets A Good Spanking OTK

by psychomath



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 卢克在义军基地继续他的绝地训练。老本确实在他们眼前“咻”地消失了，无影无踪，但他留下的训练球可不少。





	Good Boy Gets A Good Spanking OTK

卢克在义军基地继续他的绝地训练。老本确实在他们眼前“咻”地消失了，无影无踪，但他留下的训练球可不少。

为了避免好奇的人打扰到卢克，莱娅甚至单独为他腾出了一间空间充足的训练室，但韩才不在乎。他可不愿意错过看卢克出丑的机会，逗弄这孩子简直是这无聊星球上唯一能打发时间的事了。再说了，男朋友总该有些特权。

“嗷！”又一道光束击中了男孩身后，他的痛呼引来韩肆无忌惮的大笑。卢克气急败坏地摘下头盔，静电把金发搞得一团乱，“韩！”他揉着屁股抱怨出声，嘴唇哆嗦着，嘶嘶地抽着气。“小子，我看你才是公主，被叮一下就叫得半个基地的人都能听到。”韩心里清楚这间屋子完全隔音，但卢克作为唯一的使用者可不知道。他从依靠的墙壁上直起身，大步朝卢克走去，一路沐浴着他瞪视的洗礼。

“我才没叫！你真该试试，最开始那几天我几乎坐不下！”随着韩的靠近，他的手扭扭捏捏地从屁股后面拿到腿边，却很快又跃跃欲试起来，“要我说，你也该试试，”他笑得相当狡黠，“你可以和它比比谁射的更快。”韩甩开卢克抓着他袖子的手，从这场对决中脱身出来。“不了，小子，我的枪在用到它的时候足够快了。”他不耐烦的眼神匆匆扫过漂浮在空中的白色小球，就又飘回额头湿漉漉的年轻人身上。

霍斯可没有两个恒星，这个锚头镇来的小伙子金色的皮肤逐渐被更白皙的肤色取代，让一切他身上的色彩更加鲜明：运动让他两颊红润，金发光环一样环绕着他仍有些孩子气的脸，汗水在鼻头闪光，它们顺着他金发的根部向下坠落，直滑进敞开的胸口里——韩是瞎了才会看不出他的吸引力。他们交往已经有两个月，但进展还停留在亲吻上。

趁着他们交谈这个间隙，这个鬼头鬼脑的训练遥控球又冷不丁动作起来，又快又狠地瞄准了卢克的屁股，等他们反应过来时已经太晚。“啊！”他金色的眉毛拧在一起，困惑又失落，像是只被踢了一脚的调皮小狗，让韩想大力揉他的脑袋。

但是说真的，这个球有什么问题？怎么总瞄准人的屁股？

“要我说，小子，我们干嘛不来照顾照顾你的屁股呢？”他挠了挠后脑勺，“我那里还有点灼伤药膏，正是你需要的。”卢克的神情写满了不确定。“你的飞行员屁股可是义军重要资产。我们可不能放任它被一个训练遥控器蹂躏还坐视不管，是吧？”他用力拍了拍卢克的肩膀，将他带离了那个虐待狂小球控场的房间。

听起来真是一点都不色情。  
————————————

卢克在他的房间东张西望，对那些韩从各个星系收集到的小玩意充满了好奇，不安分的手指头戳弄着八音盒，欣赏起提列克姑娘的舞蹈来。“嘿，小心点！”韩背对着他，卢克撅了撅嘴，关上了八音盒，屋子里又只剩下韩翻箱倒柜的声音了。“哈！在这呢！”他把药膏高举过头顶，却没有给卢克的打算，这实在是推进他们关系的大好时机，“怎么？你自己可没法涂，不是吗？”“但那也……”他的脸更红了，韩可以看到那红晕一直蔓延到脖子根。“噢！得了吧！你害羞什么啊，小子？”他笑起来，坐到了床沿。

干韩这行，人总要有一两手绝活。当然，韩的船快得没话说，但你总要明白怎么和人打交道才能赚得盆满钵满。虽然韩的屁股就没离开过麻烦的泥淖，但他倾向于把问题归结于坏运气，而不是交涉技巧的缺乏。证据就是此刻卢克的反应。

“我没害羞！”韩好整以暇地看着年轻人垂着脑袋，试图隐藏起烧红的脸，两只耳朵在金发里却红得刺眼。他的手慌慌张张地伸进衣服的下摆，笨拙地整理起腰带来，缓慢而不情愿地走向韩。“我该怎么……？”他仍然低着头，含糊不清地发问。“趴在我腿上。”他拍了拍大腿，动作刚结束，卢克就几乎迫不及待地遵从了他的命令，急着尽快结束这尴尬微妙的局面。

“老天，脱掉裤子啊，卢克。”年轻人沉甸甸地趴在他腿上，上半身撑在硬邦邦的床上，两条腿垂在地上，屁股在他手边高高耸起。“我可没法子隔着布涂药膏啊。”他能感觉到卢克的僵硬，两只手尽量在保持着这种姿势的情况下，扭动着把裤子和内裤褪到了膝弯。这个过程因为汗水的阻碍而变得相当困难，但卢克总算还是成功了。

年轻人的屁股和他身上的其他部分一样，因为汗水闪闪发光，缺乏日晒而更显得白皙。它的形状相当可爱，分布在上面的擦伤却看起来有些可怜。“见鬼，倒像是牙印。”韩暗想，手指蘸了药膏，擦到一处红痕上。“嘶……！嘿，你还没洗手呢！”卢克想撑起上半身，却被男人一手按住了。“那你想怎么样？现在用口水给我消毒？得了吧，小子，哪有那么多讲究啊。”他的手指擦过另一处擦伤，用上了不必要的力气。

“哦！”男孩的肌肉绷紧了，屁股想要躲开韩无情的手一样扭动，在他的长裤发出摩挲的沙沙声。它好像变紧了。韩手上没停，小心调整着坐姿，避免暴露这小小的状况。不谙世事的年轻人因为他粗暴的手法唱歌一样发出动听的呻吟痛呼，“你……真是个差劲的护士……啊！”韩戏弄地放轻了力道，羽毛一样刷过他的臀尖，指腹扫过微微红肿的皮肉，看着卢克仿佛被吸铁石吸起一样屁股抬起，追着他的触碰而暗自发笑。“忍着点，这也是你唯一会得到的护理。”他的手把卢克的屁股压回腿上，这才发现了问题。  
男孩上半身伏在床上，双手抓着皱巴巴的床单，半张脸压在床上，嘴唇分开，凌乱地喘息。如果他红彤彤的脸颊和迷离的蓝眼睛说明不了情况的话，那现在在韩腿上无意识磨蹭的勃起也足以表明一切了。

“你喜欢这个。”他又故技重施，钝圆的指甲擦过卢克的屁股，“小子，你确实喜欢这个。”卢克置若罔闻地摇晃着屁股，臀肉弹力十足地颤动，他涂着透明药膏的屁股在韩眼里像是自己就会发光，别无选择，甚至在自己反应过来之前，他一巴掌拍了上去。

空旷的房间回荡着那声清脆的拍击，他们一同回过神来，大眼瞪小眼，勃起的性器无可隐藏地挤在一起。

“你打了我？！”卢克看起来与其说是生气，不如说是迷惑，“我叔叔都没打过我！”他突然回过神来，在韩的腿上挣动起来。与其说是在反抗韩按住他的手，倒不如说是在和自己勃起的老二作斗争，并且悲惨失败了。哦，男孩，脑袋连着下半身的男孩，仍然在韩的腿上扑腾着，悄悄磨蹭着下体。

“而我看你刚刚挺喜欢的啊，小子。”他确实没全力挣扎，但不代表他让这一切变得容易，韩额头冒汗，已经喘起粗气来。

“我是一个健康的年轻人！而男朋友一直在摸我屁股！疼痛有时候可以非常具有迷惑性！”他的手撑在韩的大腿上，把他抓得有些痛，男孩刻意把他们的性器抵在一起，“你又怎么解释？！”

韩脑袋转得飞快，自从他上次急于脱手一批砸在手里的香料后，再没想此刻想得那么用力了。“说到底，这其实是你的错。”

“我的错？”卢克睁大了眼睛，“这怎么会是我的错？”

“首先，小子，以防你没注意到，我也是个健康的成年人。”他笑得稍有些自命不凡，“成年人需要性，就像小年轻需要发泄一样。而你，和老头子，在莫斯艾斯利赶走了我这几个月来最后一次上床机会。”他停顿一会，给卢克时间回忆那个从他大腿上跳下来，笑着离去的辣妞。“而现在我大腿上有个光着的屁股……”他耸了耸肩，恰到好处地表达出了“你能让我怎么办”的意思，并欣喜地注意到了卢克动摇和嫉妒的神情。

“但那也不是你打我的理由……”他挥了挥手，打断了年轻人，好像他才是他们俩当中有那个诡异洗脑能力的家伙。“听着，年轻人，这是个大得恐怖的宇宙，充斥着稀奇古怪的性癖和乱七八糟的新鲜玩意。你当然可以固守着农场男孩的成见，又或者，”他垂下眼睛去看卢克若有所思的表情，“又或者，你可以接受自己的喜好，我们都能从中得到些好处。你说呢？”  
——————————————

尽管做好了心理准备，他拍上去的时候，卢克还是挣动了起来。

“小子，你信任我吗？”韩扳过他的脸，男孩没有回答，只是点了点头，所以他又打了一下，比上一次更用力。“回答我。”

“是的，韩！”他像呼痛一样大喊韩的名字，男人奖励了男孩结实的又一下。“好男孩。”卢克绞紧了大腿，第二下总是更痛，想必拜训练球所赐，他已经可以体会到微妙的麻痒了。

卢克的屁股又湿又滑，现在已经泛红，明天可能会有面积不小的淤青，在韩的手掌下烫得厉害。他的膝盖撑在了床上，脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，喘息支离破碎。

“控制下你的呼吸，卢克。”他的手掌平平地拍了上去，拇指抚弄敏感红肿的掌印，男孩的大腿狂乱地痉挛了一阵，他听着卢克哭叫起来，挣扎着平息自己的呼吸。“做得好，乖男孩。”他压低声音，“现在，为我计数。”

卢克光滑年轻的皮肤在他的手下像是丝绸和天鹅绒，他情不自禁在制造了苦痛后轻抚蹂躏过的皮肤，老茧擦过伤后敏感的皮肉，引发阵阵战栗。

“我做不到！”卢克的侧脸被汗水和泪水搞得一片湿润，“我做不到，韩！”这个被惯坏的年轻人，想靠撒娇逃脱，但韩是个老练的教导者了，他会引领这个男孩走上正途的。

“你当然可以，从七开始。”第七下紧接着到来。“七！”韩感到一阵骄傲。他的农场小子，就算已经低低啜泣起来，还是设法完成了他的要求。他的嘴唇抿在一起，仍然在下意识调整着呼吸，忍耐的神情格外动人。

“八！”卢克屁股的肌肉和他的大腿蹦得紧紧的，像是匹纤细灵活的小马，他蹬动四肢，想要逃脱韩的掌控，“太疼了，韩！停下！”  
疼痛和快感在他头脑里达到了白热化，卢克狂乱地骑着韩的大腿，渴求从这恐怖的疼痛和快感里得到一丝解脱。他绝望的动作也给韩裤子里的伙计带来了更多摩擦，韩长裤的前端已经因为前液而变得湿润。“九！”

“我不知道哎，卢克。”他的拇指插进卢克湿漉漉的臀缝里，若有若无地抚摸后穴周围敏感的皮肤，“我觉得你正渐入佳境。再说，只有你说安全词，我才会停。”

“十！”卢克确实还能坚持，这个弹性绝佳的屁股覆盖着韩粉红色的掌印，韩想象着用手指，舌头和阴茎把他完全打开，他的身体内也会是湿热紧致的，但现在还不是时候。

“十一！”卢克发出了孩子似的抽噎声，泪珠挂在他的脸颊上，和口水把他压着的床单洇湿出深色的水渍，他的蓝眼睛涣散，脸蛋因为哭泣红得厉害，连鼻尖也染上了粉色。  
韩的左手轻轻环住他泛红的脖子，手心立刻因为卢克的汗水而濡湿，他把手指插进他湿漉漉的发尾轻轻梳理。男孩整个人都在他手下颤抖，像是一只活力十足的小鸟，跟随他掌掴的节奏耸动。韩去拨开被汗水黏在额头上的汗水，更清楚地看着他沉溺在痛苦和快感里的表情。卢克皱着眉头，眼睛紧闭着。他粉色的嘴唇张开，舌头舔弄自己的下唇。

“十二！”报数仿佛成了他的本能反应，他的眉眼因为愉悦舒展了一瞬，又立刻被疼痛席卷，渴求着下一个快感大于疼痛的空白点。他发出细小的尖叫和带着哭腔的鼻音，因为韩的停顿难耐地摇晃起屁股，毫不在意地让隆起的屁股波浪一样耸动。

“十三！”卢克快到了，韩能感觉到，也加快了节奏。男孩在突然加速的拍击中尖叫出声，他揪着床单的手指关节泛白，上半身像鱼一样弹了起来，双腿胡乱蹬着。“小子，报数。”但卢克像没听到一样哭喊着，他毫无节奏地碾动了数下，伴随着一声变了调的呻吟，瘫软在了韩的大腿上。  
卢克急喘着，可只平静了一会就小小地呻吟起来，逐渐变得大声，最后几乎是大喊起来。

快感褪去后，痛感就又席卷而来了。积累的疼痛像是点击一样从臀部传递到全身，像是一张无论如何也摆脱不了的网。“韩，让它停下！让它停下！”他惨兮兮地扭动，手锤着床，像溺水的人一样慌乱。

“嘘嘘嘘，没事的，小子，交给我。”韩当然想到了这一点，显然现在卢克正处于不应期，只剩下了一个选择。他快速在手指上沾满了药膏，滑溜溜地钻进男孩烫得厉害的臀缝，“放松，然后把一切都交给我。”他小声安抚，轻按着卢克的入口，慢吞吞地插了进去。

韩自己的老二因为又紧又热的触感跳动了一下，如果他有想过卢克的身体感觉起来会是什么样的，那就是这样，甚至比他的想象更好。“小子，别乱动。”卢克已经抓住救命稻草一样，自己在他手指上不得章法地动了起来，他按住没耐性的男孩，探索着年轻人光滑隐秘的体内。“啊——！”他的手指在一点上揉按，制造出了更多美妙的呻吟。

第二根手指加入了，没有充分扩张的后穴紧紧绞着他，让韩暗骂出声。而卢克，天赋异禀，潜力无限的年轻人，此时已经自己骑起了他的手指，陷入了这新奇的快感与解脱中，无法自拔。他的呻吟变得色情起来，那种快活的神气又回到了他的脸上。而他，和他可悲的勃起仍然无人在意。

“韩索罗，你真的是个圣人。”他对自己说，气急败坏地撸动起了自己的性器。

“更多……”他还从来不知道卢克能发出这样猫咪一样的声音，让电流一路窜到他的老二。“遵命，殿下。”他认命地插入了第三根手指，前后抽插起来。现在韩只要微微张开手指就能看到卢克的入口是怎么被他的手指撑开的，暴露出粉色的内部。他红红的，柔嫩的屁股，是怎么吞进他骨节粗大，覆有老茧的手指的。

“卢克，”他又有了新主意，“嘿，小子，”他把手指抽出来，听见卢克迷惑挫败的哼声暗自发笑？“我手太酸了。”韩为了逼真的效果，活动起手腕来。

“就，”男孩整齐的牙齿咬着下唇，“就一会，我保证！”他的嘴唇红肿，像是被狠狠吻过。卢克无意识地摇晃着屁股，可怜巴巴地盯着韩，好像他吃光了所有的糖果。当然韩会心软。

“我有个更好的主意，但要经过你的同意。”他摆出一副严肃的权威表情，“你瞧，你已经射了一次，而我，”他比划了一下自己硬得发痛的老二，“我猜我们需要公平一点？”

卢克逐渐明白过来他的意思。“哦……”他有些犹豫，“但是……”“所以轮到你帮助我的时候就退缩了吗，卢克？”他假模假样地作势要再用手指取悦男孩。可能是年轻人的良心不安，又或许是缓解疼痛的迫切需求占了上风，他推开韩的手，跨在了他大腿上方，用药膏主动润滑起他的阴茎来。

韩抓着他的腰，用龟头对准了他松软顺滑，完全为他敞开的入口，他能感觉男孩的大腿颤动着，但仍然一寸寸下沉了下去。等到他的屁股终于挤在了韩的大腿上时，年轻人仿佛刚搞明白情况一样慌乱起来，但韩已经带着他开始动作了。他调整角度，撞上他的前列腺，一下又一下，精准而残酷，男孩刚回归的神智就又远去了。这时候韩的手却不酸了，他揉弄起卢克又有抬头趋势的性器，抓着他的腰带着他上下起伏。

卢克紧紧抱着他的脖子呻吟起来，前后摇摆着臀部，每次都把他的性器吃得很深。韩松开了他的性器，让它随着交合蹭在他们的腹部，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他的左手玩弄起卢克的乳头，捻着小小的一粒，然后是舌头，弹动着，让卢克发出没有实际意义的呓语，内壁因为新的刺激收缩痉挛。他抬起脑袋，而男孩就这么不管不顾地吻了他，下身仍然不知疲倦地骑着他，这个突发奇想的吻害用韩被牙齿磕青了嘴唇，鼻梁也撞在一起，但韩因为这样一个笨拙的吻射了出来。

他拔出来时的粗暴动作让男孩发出惊呼。韩把卢克扔在床上，不容置疑地把他含进嘴里，狂乱地舔弄他。但这对处男来说显然绰绰有余，他的手揪着韩的头发，说不清是要按住他还是推开他。卢克第二次射了出来。

韩吞了下去，笑得一脸得意，而卢克用他读不懂的神情盯着他，在他说出任何一句破坏气氛的蠢话前，再度吻了他。

END


End file.
